The Ghoulfather
is a Boss Yo-kai and the main antagonist of ''Yo-kai Watch 3''. Appearances * Yo-kai Watch: Main game series: ** Yo-kai Watch 3: Main antagonist. Biology Gogogo Godfather is a tall humanoid Yo-kai. He has a pink skin color with spiral eyebrows and a black stripe across his face. He has a black mustache and visible cheeckbones. He has turquoise hair put in a ponytail, pointed ears and eyes with light blue sclera. He wears a white fedora with a dull dark gray band. He dresses himself with a crimson colored blazer with six buttons with the top with one unbuttoned. The buttons are dark crimson. Wears crimson pantalons matching its blazer. He wears a dark gray shirt under its blazer with a white neck tie and wears black gloves. Beneath his pantalons, he wears black leather shoes. When inspiriting Yo-kai, his eyes turns bright red. After absorbing the UFO stones, Gogogo Godfather became , a giant monster with two heads, one that is his head, and the second located in his lower body that is called the mouth of truth. He has a long mustache's hair that appear on his nose, long mechanical arms that appear on his body, four eyes that apears on his pauldrons, and a Wheel on his back with four whisp flames. Gogogo Godfather has the ability to summon troops of minions to fight for him. When he isn't hiding behind his minions, he can unleash fake out moves and other attacks. As Kuusou Yumemigachino, with the absorbed power of the UFO stones, he has the ability of manipulaiting the gravity, trap Yo-kai with tridimensional triangles, and, from "the mouth of truth", grab tons of dangerous and ancients weapons. Strategy Gogogo Godfather has a variety of attacks: * A standard kick attack to one of the player's Yo-kai. * Launching a ball of white energy to one Yo-kai in the player's party, causing moderate to high damage. * Glaring sinisterly at the three Yo-kai in the board in order to inspirit them, which makes them unable to move. However, they can be switched and cleared. * Calling three of his mob grunts to the fight on his side by snapping his fingers. They have to be defeated as they protect him from the player's attacks. This can be simplified by felling the one with dynamite surrounding him, as the dynamites will explode at the others and fell them as well. Occasionally, the three can come on their own after the last three are defeated * Throwing a large energy punch. It can hit two or more Yo-kai into a line range. * A cross attack which has a range of two rows. * A homing disc attack which has a zig-zag rank. * His Soultimate, in which he charges and fires a beam from his index finger. It has a T-shaped range, so the player should move his/her Yo-kai out of it. As with the previous battle with Injaneno, Jibanyan and Usapyon are set by default for this battle, so they need to be leveled up to 35-40 in order to survive this battle. The Yo-kai Blaster is useful as well. Kuusou Yumemigachino has a sizable array of attacks at his disposal: * He can let out a scream and, through his mouth of truth, drain HP from the three Yo-kai in the player's board at that moment. * Swinging one of his arms as a flail to one of the Yo-kai in the board. * Levitating the Yo-kai in the board and swaping their positions, causing damage in the process. If there is a Soultimate being charged, the charge will be stopped. * A rather bizarre technique, in which he speaks a phrase (with said phrase even appearing in red font in the screen), which depending on what it says, it draws one of these attacks from his mouth of truth: ** Him charging an attack and drawing a sword to slash at the party. It has a range of two columms and can be avoided by moving the Yo-kai out of it. ** Encasing one of the Yo-kai in the board in an energy pyramid, forcing it to switch with another Yo-kai in the player's party. ** Spewing a literal wave of money to the party, causing them to become inspirited and reducing all their stats, and you to lose money for each of them. It can be purified. ** Spiting out a Yeti, which blows icy breath to all the Yo-kai, causing massive damage and inspiriting them to lower their speed. It has a range of two rows (front and center) and can be avoided. ** Summoning a detailed-looking skull which shoots energy surges, causing massive damage. * He can move the UFO at will -as seen with the background space changing. Said background follows this sequence: the planet Saturn, the surface of the Moon, Venus, and the Sun; it is also a sequence for his Soultimate: If the background in the previous move is the Sun, he will charge his Soultimate. It has a random range -meaning that when it is fully charged and your Yo-kai are in the wrong position, damage is unavoidable. As with the two previous boss battles before him, Jibanyan and USApyon are mandatory in this battle. Profile Yo-kai Watch 3 When Gogogo Godfather was young, he was very interested in aliens and UFO's. That why he started to collect O-Parts and other unidentified organisms. However, he couldn't prove their existence and once he saw one, no one believed him and was told by everyone a liar. Injaneno saw how hurt he was and decided to serve him to help him to fulfill his dream of creating a new world. Gogogo Godfather was exiled from the Yo-kai World and thrown into space 555 years ago by King Enma. He is looking for revenge by gathering all the UFO Stones in order to gain power and to create a world to its liking, which he wanted to achieve a perfect world. In space, he was rescued by aliens, but he took their ship and discovered the UFO stones which he realized when he is using its powers, he could become stronger. Even before his apperance in the present timeline, Gogogo Godfather's influence was felt throughout both Nate and Hailey Anne's stories: his executives Moso Monmon, Slackerjack, and Injaneno were confronted and defeated by both of them. He finally appears at the end of Chapter 8, inside the UFO after it picks Injaneno after his third battle with Nate and his friends. In Chapter 9, in New Youma City he sends several of his underlings after Nate and his group, only for them to be saved by the timely intervention of both Super Seed (in Sushi)/Tempest Pride (Tempura), and the Legend Team of the Busters. Over the next course of events, he sents Slackerjack, Moso Monmon and several other grunts into an assault to both New Youma City and Yopple Inc., but all of these are defeated with the combined efforts of Nate and his friends and the super hero Yo-kai. Later, after another of his executives, Kaminarasu Goro is defeated in the Club MONGEE, he uses the audiovisual system of said party house to cast a message to New Youma City, and shortly thereafter he rises the Gogogo God Tower from the center of the city and surrounds it with a force field, which the Super Heroes try to pierce to no avail. After the combined efforts of Yopple Inc. Dr. Hugley, the Super Heroes, and Nate and his friends allow the later to infiltrate the tower and defeat Warubo V5 and Injaneno, Gogogo Godfather finally confronts them in his office on the top floor. When FBY agents Murder and Kakuri arrive at the scene and try to enforce their law on him, he simply inspirts them into his control. Nate and his friends engage him into a fight and emerge victorious, and his inspirit into the FBY agents dissipates. However, an enraged Gogogo Godfather refuses to surrender and teleports all of them and himself into the UFO and sets course into Space. He absorbs the UFO power and becomes Kuusou Yumemigachino, and his newfound powers and form, he battles the heroes once again, only to be defeated this time as well and be reverted to his original form. Enraged, he tries to reabsorb the power of the UFO stones, however, he seemingly vanishes. Etymology "Gogogo Godfather" is taken from , with three fives, or "555", being a theme of his, as he was exiled from the Yo-kai World five hundred and fifty five years ago. It could also be derived from , an onomatopoeia to indicate a menacing, threatening atmosphere. The "Godfather" part of his name is taken from from the famous movie series . Origin Gogogo Godfather is heavily influenced by the movie series . His first battle theme is a remake of the infamous theme song of The Godfather movies. Trivia * His name is shortened in Yo-kai Watch 3 as '''Gogogo GF. * His Soultimate is very reminiscing of Frieza's Death Beam from the Dragon Ball manga and anime. * The sword he draws out in one of his attacks as Kuusou Yumemigachino is heavily reminiscing of that of Momo Hinamori's Tobiume in the Bleach manga and anime. * During his soultimate, lots of well-known conspiracies and cryptids can be seen such as crop circles, a Yeti, the Chupacabra, the Loch Ness Monster and even Noko. Category:Boss Yo-kai Category:Male Characters Category:Humanoid Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai Introduced In Yo-kai Watch 3 Category:Final Bosses Category:Non-playable Yo-kai Category:Pink Yo-kai Category:Antagonist